


Hands-On Experience

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom Allura (Voltron), F/F, Fem! Lotor, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Lotura, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: “I just knew from the moment that I saw you, you were one of those girls that could endure.”
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	Hands-On Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Since I feel it needs to be said, Lotor is a girl in this fic. If that's something you're uncomfortable with I would recommend skipping this story!

Allura liked seeing Lotor helpless and humiliated, especially when it was by her and _especially_ when they were both alone together in her office where the possibility that somebody could walk in on them could happen at any moment.

Originally it had all started off as a joke, something whispered among the other coworkers at the small little accounting firm where nothing seemed to stay hidden for too long. Rumors about how Lotor was nothing more than a piece of eye candy - the hot girl that Allura hired as a personal assistant simply so she could gawk at her while she ran errands and brought her coffee every morning. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Lotor was attractive, despite how she usually kept herself covered up in the workplace, trying to hide every curve so she could attempt to appear as professional as possible. It was around the same time that Allura had started to give her more assignments. Often, she would make Lotor work over the weekend.

“I simply _cannot_ wait to get you alone.”

The first time it had happened, Lotor had been at the copy machine, attempting to balance a seemingly impossible stack of paper in a manilla folder that Allura had told her to copy and then reorganize. Just the way that Allura had tilted Lotor’s chin to the side to face her when she spoke caused Lotor to freeze in place, several stacks of the papers unknowingly falling to the ground in the process.

“ _At my desk this evening._ ” Allura seemed to add as an afterthought. “I have a few things I need to do and I would simply _love_ to have your input. Do you think you can work late tonight, my darling?”

It took a moment for Lotor to collect herself.

“I..I would...of course! I mean, I _absolutely_ would!” Lotor stumbled over her words, her mind thinking of nothing but Allura’s perfectly manicured nails against the side of her cheek.

It also wasn’t a secret that Allura was attractive as well, with her long hair and her button-up blouses that seemed to reveal _just enough_ to peek at anybody's curiosity. Pretty much everybody in the office managed to feel some sort of desire or lust toward her - not that they would ever openly admit to wanting to be fucked by their boss.

“Wonderful!” Allura seemed to beam. She let her hand fall away from Lotor’s face, but paused long enough to tuck a strand of hair, one of many that had been falling out of Lotor’s formerly tight hair bun that day, behind her ear. “I look forward to seeing you later!”

Lotor stood there frozen again as she walked off. She couldn’t help but notice how Allura’s hips seemed to be hugged by her tight skirt or the way they swayed as she walked, wondering how it would feel to have her face between her thighs. Lotor’s thoughts only seemed to fade away as quickly as they had appeared once she felt the rest of papers slide away from the folder and collapse onto the floor. Now, looking down, Lotor couldn’t help but slump.

Hopefully, the rest of her evening would be better.

-

Lotor could only let out a whimper as she felt herself being pressed over Allura’s desk again, more forceful this time. Her legs, at Allura’s insistence, were still spread open while her panties dangled just below her knees, threatening to fall away at any given moment. Her skirt, something that had just barely managed to cover her thigh that day, was flung up around her back, allowing a full view of her ass while her shirt was unbuttoned enough that her breasts poured onto the desk and bounced while Allura pleased her. 

This was what Allura meant when she said that she wanted to _see her at her desk_.

While Lotor couldn’t see what all was going on because of the blindfold currently covering her eyes, she could just tell that Allura was now plotting something twice as merciless. 

Soon, she would find that her hunch would be right.

Behind her, Allura took a moment to let her hair down, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders as she sat the crop whip on the desk beside Lotor. Lotor’s ass was already spanked red, something Allura couldn’t help but admire.

“You _do_ understand why I gave you this job now, right?” Allura mocked.

Her hand groped the plump of Lotor’s ass, squeezing so she could watch the slight bounce once she let go. There was no doubt that Lotor would be bruised there by tomorrow, a fact that simply thrilled Allura. She continued.

“I just knew from the moment that I saw you, you were one of those girls that could _endure_.”

Allura’s hands now slowly trailed between Lotor’s legs, causing Lotor to squirm. It was embarrassing just how wet she had gotten from being spanked and Allura certainly had no intention of being gentle with her. After gathering and rubbing some of the wetness that trailed between her legs, Allura let her hand fall away once more - trailing one of her long nails against Lotor’s flushed skin. As long as Allura’s nails were, fingering her wouldn’t be an option, but that also couldn’t help but leave Lotor wondering exactly _what_ she was planning on doing to her.

“I also just _love_ looking at your long legs. Especially in these _adorable_ little skirts you insist on wearing.” Allura added. “Unfortunately, it seems they’re getting in the way at the moment, wouldn’t you agree?”

Allura was quick to tug at both Lotor’s skirt and her panties, encouraging Lotor to shift so she could tug them off. It didn’t take long for Lotor to catch on, struggling slightly to step out of her clothing when they got caught on the end of her heels. She heard the slight thump of the fabric moments later as Allura bundled them and threw them to the side, out of reach.

“There we go! Feel better, my pet?”

She didn’t give Lotor time to respond before she gave Lotor another slap on her ass, with her hand this time. Lotor could only yelp from the pain, both former _and_ current.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

Lotor kept her face pressed against the desk, not wanting to rise and allow Allura to see how much of a mess she was slowly making her, but her head soon lifted with a slight curiosity as she felt something cold and hard press between her legs again.

“What are you going to do?” Lotor asked, her voice shaky.

“Shhhhh.”

Lotor didn’t get an answer, Allura wrapping her hand into her hair and forcing her head back onto the table, causing her to grunt. She could just barely hear Allura’s words as she whispered them into her ear, leaning over her. Lotor could tell that she was wearing a corset or some kind of dominatrix outfit, she wasn’t sure which.

“ _No talking._ Being an intern, you should be observing at this point in your training instead of asking questions so often.”

Lotor fell silent, obedient. At least until she felt the pressure against her ass now slide between her legs - only going deeper and deeper until Lotor let out a forced wail that she had been attempting to hold in, the force causing both the most painful _and_ pleasing sensation she ever felt.

“That’s a good girl.” Allura encouraged. “Knowing when to be vocal _only_ when needed. Now be sure to pay attention to this next part, as I’m certain it will come in handy in the future. ”

Lotor, whimpering slightly at the tone of Allura’s voice, braced herself as Allura grabbed her hips and slid the strap-on deeper inside of her.


End file.
